


Always and Forever

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oh my god they love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Virgil opened the door to his and Roman’s room, stunned when he saw Roman leaning against the wall next to their door. The other side was breathing heavily, his face pale. His eyes were closed, his head leaning against the wall. His right hand was holding tightly to his left upper arm, which appeared to be bleeding.“What the fuck, Roman? What happened?”Roman looked to Virgil, pleading. “Just help me?”Virgil rolled his eyes fondly. “Fine.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 15: It is impossible to lie to your soulmate.
> 
> Warnings: Blood mention, please tell me if there's anything else!

Virgil opened the door to his and Roman’s room, stunned when he saw Roman leaning against the wall next to their door. The other side was breathing heavily, his face pale. His eyes were closed, his head leaning against the wall. His right hand was holding tightly to his left upper arm, which appeared to be bleeding.

“What the fuck, Roman? What happened?”

Roman looked to Virgil, pleading. “Just help me?”

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly. “Fine.” He wrapped an arm around his soulmate, who leaned on him heavily as they entered their room. “Sit,” he said absent-mindedly as he slammed drawers and cupboards open and shut, looking for first-aid supplies. As he found what he was looking for, he turned to his boyfriend. “Do you want to tell me what happened now?”

“Not really. But I think you’re going to pull it out of me regardless, so I’ll save you the trouble and just tell you.”

“Well, thanks,” Virgil muttered under his breath as he gently took off Roman’s shirt. Roman tilted his head to squeeze Virgil’s hand between his head and his arm.

“I was in the Imagination. I guess… I guess I just went too far.”

Virgil frowned and looked up at Roman’s pale face. “Again? Roman, that’s the third time this month. You need to go easier on yourself.”

Roman shrugged with his uninjured shoulder. “It wasn’t intentional, if that makes it any easier. I just… was getting the Dragon Witch, and then she hit me, and I got out of the Imagination and it stayed.”

Virgil finished the bandaging, sighing as he secured it. He looked up at Roman through his eyelashes. “You don’t have to prove yourself, you know? I love you. Patton would ignore puppies if it made you feel better. Logan would admit to some sort of feelings to help you.”

Roman smiled slightly, turning to face Virgil. “If I didn’t know it was impossible for you to lie around me, I’d be more skeptical.”

Virgil took Roman’s hands in his, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “I love you.” He touched his lips to Roman’s knuckles. “I love you.” He leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “I love you.” He kissed the tip of Roman’s nose, making the other scrunch his face up. “I love you.” He kissed Roman firmly on the lips, drawing it out. He pulled back just enough that their lips weren’t touching as he continued, their foreheads pressed together. “Roman, Creativity, my love. I will love you for forever and always. I can’t imagine a life without you, or a world where we aren’t here for each other whenever we need each other. I will be here to support you whenever you want it or need it, and here to tell you when you’re being an idiot. I promise you, Roman, I will never leave you.”

Roman’s eyes were leaking tears, but Virgil thought that he looked more beautiful than he ever had.

“I love you, Roman. Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked this?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
